The Garden in the Moonlight
by Third Phoenix
Summary: Helen takes a breather to stroll through the Pendergast garden, only to be encountered by someone she has only ever heard whispers about.


Helen Esterhazy wove her way through the back garden at the Pendergast mansion. Their engagement party was still going on in full force inside; dozens of her "closest friends" drowning their jealousy in alcohol provided by the esteemed Pendergast family. Or what was left of them. There seemed to be more servants and staff representing Aloysius' side rather than family or friends.

It was beginning to dawn on her that she really didn't know him. Every so often he would share a seemingly juicy bit of information about himself, his past and his family, only for Helen to later realize he managed to tell an entire anecdote without actually reveling a plot. How? Not that she could lie to herself; she wasn't being honest with him, neither.

She fumbled with her engagement ring as she walked through the garden; if her spirits weren't so low she would feel like she was in a fairy tale. The garden was bathed in moonlight, giving it the feeling of blissful romance, the flower petals all around her were dreaming in the moonlight. The stars were very visible as there was minimal light pollution here. Everything was silent, aside from the faint noise coming from the party, which to Helen now felt like a million miles away.

She needed this tranquility to breathe. She had been faking a smile all night, repeating "thank you for coming" and "yes, we're very excited" until she felt robotic. She had begun to realize that she has actually developed feelings for Aloysius. He was such a charismatic man; charming, yet aloof. Brilliant and romantic, but icy and distant. He treated her like a queen, and she had to admit she was falling for him. This should have made everything easier, but instead all she felt was overwhelming guilt.

Helen took a seat on a stone bench. She chose this seat carefully: it was nestled between two large bushes, and as such she wouldn't be seen right away by anyone else that stepped out for fresh air. She felt secluded but free, which was exactly what she needed. She took a few slow breaths, trying to clear her mind. She tiled her head back to gaze at the stars and slowly let the world around her melt away. Behind the bush to her left was an old, tall tree. And from behind this tree was where the man stepped from.

Helen's stomach lurched; not just from the fright of this person suddenly appearing, but from his striking appearance. He was tall, even taller than Aloysius. He was slender, but obviously well muscled. Groomed, with a tidy red beard to match his hair. And his face; so wonderful to look at, until your eyes rested on his: a mismatched set of milky blue and striking hazel. She knew right away who he was.

"Diogenes," she whispered.

"Miss Esterhazy," the man drawled. "Well, soon to be Mrs. Pendergast." He eyed her up and down, taking all of her in with his one good eye. "Well well, my brother is a lucky man."

"Aloysius said that you have been gone for years," Helen couldn't quite keep the uneasiness out of her voice. This stranger, Diogenes, who she had only heard about briefly, sent shivers down her spine.

"I've...been around," Diogenes teased. He finally made his slow way over to Helen, at which point she raised herself up from the bench. She couldn't quite say why, but she felt the need to be on level with a man like Diogenes; she didn't want him to have any sort of advantage. Despite the fact that he is quite a bit larger than she,

"Walk with me," he said, with the edge of a command.

"I'm, we're, in the middle of our engagement party. Do please come in, I'm sure Aloysius would love to see you after all this time." Helen fumbled over her words, knowing full well, without ever being told, that something kept these two brothers apart, and Aloysius most certainly did not want to see him.

"We both know that is quite untrue, my dear," he purred, practically reading her mind. He took her arm and gently forced her through the garden, away from the light and sound of the party.

They strolled through the garden for a few silent, tense minutes. Diogenes seemed quite at ease, as if they were old lovers going about their business, arms linked without a care in the world. Helen on the other hand could feel her heart racing, her palms beginning to sweat, and a nagging in the back of her mind telling her to turn around and get back to the (safety?) of the others.

"I know what your scheme is," he said. It was so sudden it jolted Helen back to the here and now. She stopped walking and stared at him, in complete disbelief. A million thoughts raised through her mind: how does he know? Should she feign confusion and lie? Does Aloysius know? Before she could get anything out other than a slightly confused moan, Diogenes broke his arm away from hers and turned to face her.

"Do not lie to me, girl." He was so scary. So calm. So scary because he was so calm. Not a bit of sweat on his brow, not the slightest increase in the steady rise and fall of his chest. Utterly calm. "I know the _chance meeting_ involving the Audubon birds was not chance at all. I know exactly what you are doing. And I have to say...I am impressed." He linked his fingers together and gave a seemingly satisfied sigh, still staring straight into her eyes, barely blinking. This man was...magnificent.

"I...I don't know what to say," Helen began. Diogenes waved her off and took her arm again. They strolled for a few more moments until Helen finally managed to get more words out.

"I know he is your brother, and I'm sure you must think so low of me right now. But believe me, despite the beginning, I really do have feelings for Aloysius, I've..."

She was cut off by Diogenes placing one of his long fingers against her lips. By this point they had walked all the way to the back of the garden. It was dark here, secluded by large trees and the only light coming from the stars that broke through the leaves. Helen felt every nerve in her body come alive at Diogenes' touch. Despite her fear of him, and her fear that all was ruined with Aloysius, she never felt so...excited.

"You misunderstand me, my dear," he said, playing with a loose strand of Helen's hair. "I am actually impressed. My brother is a very smart man, it takes a lot to pull the wool over his icy blue eyes. And yet here you are."

"So...you're not going to tell him?"

"Tell him? And miss all the heartbreak? Because it will end that way. I think we both know that."

"It doesn't have to," Helen felt a bit desperate, though she wasn't quite sure why. Diogenes kept moving closer and closer to her, forcing her to step back, until she felt her back bump against one of the trees. He purposely pinned her here.

Helen reached for the knife she always kept strapped to her thigh, but just as her hand reached the fabric of her dress she felt his powerful hand on top of hers, and his other found its way to her neck. He wasn't strangling her, but he was applying pressure.

"No need for that. But my, you are a feisty one." He smiled down at her, pressing his hard body against hers. He felt like every spare minute was spent in training; not an ounce of his body unfit. Helen found the similarity between the two brothers, but noticed that Diogenes seemed more powerful. This terrified and excited her all at once.

"We Pendergast men always did have a taste for strong women. Someone who can keep up with us," Diogenes ran his hand along Helen's shoulders, moving away from her throat. He moved in and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her with a passion she would not have expected. Every part of her body was alive now and wanted nothing more than to throw him to the ground and have her way with him. But she was terrified, and only gently reciprocated the kiss.

"Quite the way to start an engagement," Diogenes sneered when he finally broke away. "Despite that, I can see what my dear brother sees in you. You are strong-willed, cunning, highly intelligent, and probably have the eye of every man on you."

Diogenes began letting his hands roam over Helen's body again. Curious, she did the same, moving her hands across his chest, feeling his broad shoulders, his tight stomach, moving down to his thighs. Just as she began to move her hands inward, desperately hoping for a feel, his pressed his body against hers again, stopping her.

"Maybe not as cunning as I thought. Your hands are free, I am causing you alarm, and yet you try to grab _that_ , instead of your knife?" He trailed his lips along her neck, breathing on her, sending chills throughout her, as she realized how stupid of a mistake that was. She was so caught up in this...fascinating encounter that she lost herself. Damn it.

Without warning, Diogenes whipped her around and slammed her against the tree, cutting the side of her face against the rough bark.

"Every man's eye is on you. Including mine. But while they are all interested in one thing, I am looking at so much more. I know what you are doing, and I am not going to stop you. I have no intention of reveling myself to my brother...not for a while...and by that point I am sure you will be gone." He was pushing himself against her more aggressively, pinning her there. Helen was sure even if she wasn't physically pinned she would be too terrified to move. He was so intense.

"Do not be so alarmed, I will not hurt you. But I think you and I both know you will meet a sticky end. And I will be there to see it all unfold. Aloysius and I do not quite see...eye to eye, mind the joke...and I will revel in his heartbreak at your hands, but I will also celebrate your inevitable death. Congratulations, Mrs. Pendergast, and do send my love to the bridegroom."

Helen felt the pressure of his body leave her and she turned around to find that she was alone. She had to breathe slowly a few times to convince herself that it actually happened; the blood on her cheek at least proved that to her.

Smoothing out her dress and wiping away the few tears that escaped, Helen Esterhazy shakily walked back to the mansion, thinking everything over and working on her story to explain the scrapes on her cheeks. Welcome to the Pendergast family, indeed.


End file.
